


Anything Goes: Night Two

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Yunho had promised after that night Changmin wrecked him that he would retaliate.





	Anything Goes: Night Two

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I work on my multi chapter Homin fic I'm just going to write whatever inspires me.

  The previous tryst from earlier in the week was understandably fresh still in Yunho's mind. Even at inopportune moments during the day his thoughts wandered to that lust fueled night, wherein Changmin had said said and done everything which aroused him. Fortunately Yunho had strength of will to not allow those memories to wreck any of their appearances outside the house. Maybe even hilariously so no one had noted that Yunho had been walking just slightly funny two days later, but if someone did ask what was the matter he had rehearsed the perfect excuse anyway. At least the week wasn't long without breaks, because really the biggest event on their horizon was the three day concert at the Nissan Stadium; and that wasn't actually for another month. Practice was imminent yet the grind really didn't have to go into full force until two weeks from today. Not so much by way of exuberant amounts of time to kill, but certainly enough downtime to relax proper. Which reminded him; Changmin had said that night that he could get him back. Yunho himself agreeing to this notion and yet only just now remembered he was given that free pass. Acting casual, Yunho turned his head at the sofa and stole a glance as to what Changmin was actually up to in the kitchen. He spotted his boyfriend standing at the counter, back slightly turned and uncorking a bottle of wine with an empty wine glass set beside him. Changmin was all about careful planning and meticulous thought even when it came to abrupt sexual encounters, whereas Yunho could admit that if the urge struck he would simply go with the feeling unless the other person was against the idea. Of course he wasn't really too certain that this would be taking place in his bedroom or again in Changmin's where apparently all the good stuff was kept.

Then again all he needed to do was swiftly move a few things from Changmin's room to his own. As he hopped up off the sofa Yunho made a mental note about why it was necessary to place items into his own bedroom as well. Of course halfway up the stairs he stopped as if a lightbulb went off, and backed up a bit to poke out his head.  
  "Changmin!" He called soon seeing the other idol come from the kitchen with a raised brow.  
  "Yes, Yunho?"  
  "Why don't I just permanently share your room? At this point we may as well." Seemed like a brilliant idea actually. There weren't any people that they invited over, so Yunho's room needing to be used for guests, including trying to explain why most of his things were out of there, would not be an issue. With wine glass in hand, Changmin took a thoughtful sip before sauntering over towards the stairs.  
  "Do I really want you making a mess of my room all the time?"  
  "Just seems logical." At that Changmin pursed his lips some with a nod of acknowledgement. Yunho drummed his fingers on the wooden bannister for a beat or two before eyeing his boyfriend expectant of an answer. Obviously Changmin wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea as of right now, and this was only because of Yunho's messy nature.  
  "We will discuss this again in a week. I just need time to think about it." The young man suggested before heading back to the sofa with his wine glass. Giving a light shrug Yunho went upstairs and crept into his lover's immaculate quarters checking the bedside drawers.

Good, he still had them.

Though the next question became how to initiate the sex. There was always going downstairs, climbing in his lap and being insanely forthright about the need. Or he could just as easily wait upstairs long enough for Changmin to wonder what was taking him so long, have him wander up and see him laying naked on the bed. Naked with a toy maybe? This was a little perplexing to actually plan out in all honesty instead of taking the spontaneous approach. With a shrug Yunho went to quickly wash himself off in the bath before strolling back into Changmin's room without any article of clothing on, dried off and plopped back onto the bed with a small 'oomph'. Now he was worried about how long he would actually need to wait for Changmin to grace him with his presence. Hopefully not much longer. Rolling over onto his stomach Yunho scooted up towards the edge of the bed, and reached into the bedside dresser pulling out one of the many toys Changmin kept. The object was a very deep, navy blue about 4 inches long and not too unruly in girth, but certainly pliable and soft for the sake of comfort. There were the wrist bindings and a blindfold which were not going to be part of tonight, but upon further inspection he located a string of black beads pulling them up slowly.  
  "What has he been up to?" Yunho murmured before putting them down and pulling out the lubricant bottle before shutting the drawer. Pursing his lips the man scooted back over and reopened the drawer fishing around for a vibrating apparatus and then shut the drawer satisfied with his finds. Shifting on the covers he finally caught the sound of footsteps on the stairs and moved to sit up a little more, but found himself needing to wait as Changmin detoured into the bathroom. A minute passed before the sound of Changmin heading towards the room were heard, but in the moment beforehand Yunho had scrambled off the bed and popped into the closet to hide trying to stifle a chuckle. Yes, he had left the sex toys on the bed though only as a decoy for sneaking up on Changmin much more easily. So far so good because his partner stopped in the middle of his bedroom looking utterly confused about the paraphernalia being out, but the utter lack of Yunho in sight.  
  "Hyung...?" Changmin looked this way and that with his brows knit. Now was as good a chance as ever before Changmin decided to actually leave the bedroom in search of him. Opening the closet door Yunho had meant to quietly yet seductively sneak upon his lover, but in that brief moment Changmin turned around obviously not expecting to see Yunho standing there, seeing as his eyes were suddenly opened wide; and at the same time making an undignified sound between a squeak and yelp. Yunho ended up jumping a bit just from Changmin's spooked reaction, but pulled himself together long enough to somewhat aggressively back Changmin up against the larger dresser near the closet and grab the back of his head going in for a rough kiss.  
  "Yu--!" The thirty year old gasped into the kiss, parted lips inviting the entry of Yunho's tongue to stroke along his own. Changmin wanted to be annoyed, irked at the accidental scaring, but now his mind was swimming and all that he could do was clutch helplessly onto his hyung. Yunho's hands were quick to tug and pull at Changmin's clothes to get them off and out of the way, and it was in this moment that Changmin had almost forgotten how intensely feral Yunho would seem to become. In the midst of unbridled kisses, nips and gasps, Changmin was jostled some against his dresser hearing a few knick knacks falling over behind him.

He'd worry about those later.

Right now his mind was processing the feeling of Yunho's hands working down his sweatpants and underwear in one swift motion. Just now did it occur to Changmin that his hyung was naked when he felt their erections flush pressed against one another. He made a sound like a whine almost instantly inwardly chastising himself for beginning to crumble so easily. Wet kisses were now being fervently placed alongside the curvature of Changmin's neck, suckles and the occasional nibble as Yunho worked his hands along the dips of Changmin's hips and pelvis.  
  "Yunho... " The man's voice sounded needy like a gasp as his hands shot up into his lover's hair keeping Yunho's head in place at his neck. At every turn he tried to form complete sentences, but his mind was wrecked with pleasure before finally pulling Yunho's face up crushing their lips together. Yunho groaned and started to back up towards the bed leading Changmin amidst the almost non-stop kissing before pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed. What differentiated their foreplay styles was by way of intent, and Yunho had mastered a look and demeanor that became a complete shift from his more playful nature. The man needn't say a word as he sat back on his hands and simply gazed at Changmin expectantly. His dark eyes locked with Changmin's and before the man knew it he was voluntarily sinking down onto his knees; tongue darting out to moisten parched lips. Desire fueled Changmin's actions as he crawled in closer dipping his head down to give a few gentle licks to Yunho's tip, tongue swirling lazily before sinking his mouth down onto the engorged appendage with a stifled groan.

Of course Yunho could get him back for earlier in the week. While Changmin could very well place himself on a dominant level there was a certain way Yunho became during their love making which compromised all of that. No restraints needed. Just the watchful and appeased gaze of his boyfriend would suffice. Yunho himself chewed his lower lip as a few successions of panting groans were emitted as Changmin took in as much as he was able, and shortly thereafter bobbed his head. Through dark lashes and a sweep of uncombed bangs did Changmin look up at him while still performing oral. Yunho had looked down long enough to soak in this erotic sight with a shuddering moan. He knew Changmin loved dirty talk and would probably be beside himself if Yunho simply tried to do some, but not right now he wouldn't. Instead Yunho moved his left hand to stroke lovingly on his boyfriend's thick hair.  
  "You're doing well." The man managed to say between a soft moan, but Yunho's words pleased Changmin as he continued on in more bold movements. Changmin finally yet slowly pulled his mouth up until just the head was inside; now leisurely sucking and rolling his tongue over it. Yunho rolled his eyes back gripping the sheets under hand before reaching to gently tilt Changmin's face up before leaning over giving a soft kiss on his lips, gesturing afterward for the younger idol to get up onto the bed. With hazy eyes Changmin nodded and climbed onto the bed before turning around meeting Yunho's eyes as he too had turned. Both men looked at each other before Yunho gently climbed over Changmin; carefully maneuvering to plant gentle kisses from collarbone to lips. Though he spent special attention along the jaw with teasing bites and kisses.  
  "What do you want to do tonight?" Changmin inquired craning his neck a little to the side before glancing over. At this time Yunho was running his hands almost reverently down Changmin's thighs before looking up to answer.  
  "You know me. I want to make love to you, Changminnie." The man's voice held that special husky quality that coincided with thick arousal. A pleased sort of purr, a moan like a mewl came from Changmin before he carefully sat up enough to kiss Yunho again, before wrapping his arms deftly around the man's broad shoulders to pull him down. Yunho's plan, as unplanned as it actually all was, became difficult to pull off as he sunk into the warm pleasures of love. Regaining his senses he managed to sit back up before running the back of his hand up Changmin's length eliciting a shiver from the man beneath him. Yunho chuckled giving light touches to the otherwise neglected area as his free hand picked up the navy blue vibrator and turning the device on. The thing hummed low and Changmin watched curiously before wriggling suddenly when Yunho placed it up against the head of his cock.  
  "Oh my... _god..._ " The thirty year old kicked a foot out over the sheets some and placed a hand on his stomach, the other hand gripped firmly at the edge of one of his pillows. Yunho couldn't help the excitement that had built up in his eyes seeing Changmin start to unravel like this before his very eyes, and rolled the vibrating apparatus up and down Changmin's stimulated length with a sense of satisfaction. Quickly, with a free hand Yunho grabbed up the bottle of lubricant and uncapped it squeezing the contents onto the toy before turning it off.  
  "Fingers first or just toy?" Yunho held up the bottle for good measure. Changmin scooted up against the headboard and pillows spreading himself and his legs with a most lewd expression etched onto his features.  
  "The toy, please..." The young man licked his lips letting the muscle linger at his lower lip a moment more.

Dammit he looked _incredible._

Yunho took in a breath himself, applied more lubricant before sliding the toy inside Changmin slowly. A hiss escaped past Changmin's lips, but he endured shifting his hips up a bit just as Yunho slipped the device in further; Changmin feeling the squish of more lubricant being added. And then without warning Yunho had suddenly turned it on sending Changmin's world spinning on its very head as slow breaths became heated pants and groans. He couldn't help but to start moving his hips for any form of friction to help get him off, and Yunho felt his groin heat up and twitch at the sight. Focused on Changmin's pleasure he started to move the toy in and out harder to his boyfriend's preferred roughness; and to which Changmin cast off reservations about being too loud as his voice started to fill the room.  
  "Minnie... " Yunho leaned in multitasking both toy and now lavishing attention on his lover's nipples at intervals. Changmin didn't know where to grab now as he went from sheets, to Yunho's hair and down to the man's shoulders. As the sensation started to fog his mind did Yunho turn the vibrator off slowly pulling it out and off to the side as attention was now returned to the sensitive nipples.  
  "Yunho. Yunho please, please I feel like I'm gonna burst. Do _something,_ anything." Changmin pressed himself up against Yunho's lower half feeling so dirty being this whiny, this needy, but that was the effect Jung Yunho just had whenever he decided to take control. Words weren't needed as the thirty-two year old kissed lovingly down Changmin's stomach before planting kisses up and down the length of the now over stimulated erection, and Changmin let out a throaty moan arching his hips up into the touches.  
  "Do you want me to... say it?" he shuddered and rolled his hips, "Th--that I want you to pound me sens--senseless? Have me...clawing at the sheets, at...you." Getting any length of words out was difficult enough, but while Yunho never actually engaged in much dirty talk himself, he actually became rather aroused when Changmin would start in. Yunho groaned at the image of Changmin desperately clutching onto his body with every thrust rocking his body and mattress. He situated himself comfortably between Changmin's legs giving his inner thighs loving rubs before grabbing up the lube again and applying generous amounts both to his aching length, and to his lover's prepped entrance until he was absolutely certain.

  "Alright." Yunho breathed out and guided his tip to the twitching ring of muscles, slipping in slowly though with ease. Changmin whimpered though not in pain, but losing himself to the feeling of Yunho being sheathed inside to the hilt. Pressed all the way inside Yunho shuddered out a moan he had been holding back, hands clutched tight to just above Changmin's knees before leaning down for a kiss. No words, the men locked eyes with everything being silently conveyed through look alone. He pulled back slipping out an inch before pressing back in, repeating this motion until Changmin's muscles felt less constricted and tense. That was when Yunho began to expertly roll his hips in an upward fashion making Changmin buck with sighs and gasps, dirty words and pleads for more and more. The two soon became hopelessly tangled with each other as they rolled over, Yunho on his back watching as Changmin straddled his hips sinking back down onto his length.  
  "So full. I feel so..." Changmin could barely finish his own train of thought before devolving into a succession of jumbled Korean. Yunho reached out taking hold of Changmin's forearms giving affectionate rubs before sliding them further to be gripped onto the man's hips. Without warning he went up into him having angled to hit Changmin's sweet spot over and over again, but holding him in place so that he couldn't wriggle away. Changmin's voice caught and every noise was pushed out lewdly, loud and even his mind felt as if it were going to run blank. Yunho let go of Changmin's hips and suddenly grabbed his hands, linking fingers and pulling him down gently as he let up the pace just enough to not be driving up so hard. Changmin peppered kisses all along Yunho's cheeks and lips feeling his abdomen start to tingle as all feeling between his legs burned hot as an iron.  
 "Yunho, _Yunho,_ I'm--right _there,_ please!" Yunho held on tighter to Changmin's hands before the lewd, distinct cry of orgasm came from Changmin along with the sensation of a few drops of his cum on Yunho's stomach. The man himself feeling his own orgasm beginning to sweep him up mere seconds later before practically pulling Changmin in chest to chest before being sent over the edge inside of him.

They lay like that still holding hands as the world slowly came back into focus around them. Changmin lifted his head finally chuckling in contentment giving Yunho a look at that brilliantly boyish smile before connecting lips briefly.  
  "We really should shower." He noted shifting himself up off of the now limp length, and chewing his lower lip as a pleasantly warm sensation trickled down the back of his thighs. Yunho got his bearings before scooting towards the edge of the bed before standing up with a yawn as he stretched.  
  "Agreed. Then we can watch that movie after, alright?" Yunho let Changmin out first before following suit into the bathroom with a soft smile.


End file.
